<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would it be Happy Ever After? by charlotte123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378472">Would it be Happy Ever After?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789'>charlotte123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Feels, Nerves, Weddings, pre-wedding jitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All she had wanted was for this one day to be perfect? Was that simply too much to ask for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would it be Happy Ever After?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were not going at all to plan.</p><p>Not only had the caterer cancelled, but large, black storm clouds had just rolled in <em> and </em>the rings were missing.</p><p>So no. Things were not going <em> at all </em> to plan.</p><p>Ginny had just wanted this day to be perfect. To be the <em> one </em> special day that was all about her. Where she would get to wear the big white dress that would make everybody <em> ohh </em> and <em> ahh; </em> where she would get to gorge herself on delicious food that she had carefully chosen months ago to cater to everyone’s specific tastes; where she would <em> finally </em> be the star of her show, the talk of the town.</p><p>All she had asked for was one day but <em> apparently </em> that was just a step too far. Just <em> too </em> much to ask for. <em> Too </em>much for anybody to grant.</p><p>Her day was in ruins and it hadn’t even begun.</p><p><em> Should </em>she call off the whole thing? It was already half past nine. Guests were supposed to arrive here at midday for the ceremony, then stay for a late lunch. However, the outdoor gazebo hadn’t provided the right protection which meant that there currently wasn’t anywhere for the ceremony to take place. And then, if they managed to get married, they had no prepared food. There’d be a load of starving guests as nobody else could rustle up enough food for 300 guests at this short a notice. Unless they made everybody last minute sandwiches.</p><p>It was a disaster and Ginny found her eyes watering at the thought of it.</p><p>The ceremony could just be moved, <em> rescheduled. </em>It would be better than trying to sort this all out, besides, she wasn’t in her dress yet anyway.</p><p>“Ginny! What on earth are you wearing? Go and have a shower now! It’s nearly ten o’clock, and I’ve got things to sort! Go, go, go!” Ginny stared in shock as her mum bustled through into her room, pushing towels into her arms and shoving her towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Mum? Mum, what are you doing? It’s cancelled, I just have to send out the Patronus.” She tried to sound strong, but the quiver in her voice showed that her heart was already broken by the fact that it wouldn’t be today she got her dream wedding.</p><p>Ginny had rarely seen her mum look so outraged. “Ginevra Weasley! I did <em> not </em> bring you up to be this way! You get those thoughts out of your head right now. It is all being sorted, you just need to get washed and relax a bit. We’ll be in to help you get all dressed and dolled up a bit later. Okay?” Ginny stared star-struck at her, apparently today was the day if her Mum had anything to say about it. </p><p>Ginny was numb as she followed her mother’s orders and tried to not worry. She trusted her mother wholeheartedly and would focus on relaxing, getting clean, and being ready in time.</p><p>Ginny spent two hours in the bathroom, she relaxed in the bath, cleaned her hair thoroughly, exfoliated, and shaved. Anything she could think of to waste just a bit more time in there before she had to get out and face reality.</p><p>Finally out and dry, she put on her dressing gown and awaited her bridesmaids to help her into her dress.</p><p>It was a thing of beauty, made custom for her. A giant princess ball gown, a stunning white with a hint of pink blush in the petticoat to shine through from underneath showing up the thousands of diamonds that had been hand-sewn onto the dress.</p><p>It was her dream dress and she loved it. Wearing it made her feel like she was the only one in the world that mattered and that she could outshine any front cover girl on Witches Weekly Magazine. </p><p>Her bridesmaids, Hermione and Luna, showed up a few minutes later. They helped her into the dress and she had to admit to herself that after putting it on, the whole day felt a bit more real, even if she still wasn’t sure it was doomed to failure.</p><p>“Don’t worry about a thing, Ginny. Your mum has it all sorted.” Hermione, as usual, picked up on her small tells and tried to reassure her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ginny. The Wrackspurts have all gone abroad this year, so they can’t mess up today,” Luna added in her own special way to help.</p><p>She appreciated it. </p><p>She didn’t have any more time to focus on her worries before her dad came in. Ginny watched as tears entered his eyes upon looking at her, which she saw him hastily wipe away.</p><p>He held out his arm for her to take. “Shall we?”</p><p>She smiled, her hope increasing with every passing second. “We shall.”</p><p>They waited until they were alone before her dad led her out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the front door. This was really happening. The smile on her face seemed to be contagious as it matched her dad’s. </p><p>What once had been a long, open air aisle leading to an altar down at the end of the garden was now a covered walkway within a giant gazebo. The previous smaller one had been enlarged. White daisies, sunflowers, and pink blush roses from floor to ceiling ensured that no rain could ruin the path. There were even more flowers by every entrance and Hermione’s signature bluebells flame jars illuminated the room.</p><p>It was absolutely perfect.</p><p>She walked arm in arm with her dad down the aisle towards Harry. He was dressed in a sharp suit, but obviously his hair was still as messy as always. He shuffled awkwardly, which made her smile. Same old Harry.</p><p>The exchanging of the vows went off without a hitch and Harry must have sorted Ron out as the rings were produced on cue with no issue and no frantic searching.</p><p>The kiss they shared was short and sweet, they would have more time to themselves alone later, for now they kept it purely PG.</p><p>Finally, it was time for food, this was now the part Ginny was dreading the most. It was the only thing left that could really go wrong and ruin her day as everything else had gone off without a hitch.</p><p>Walking into the reception to a loud cheer she looked around at all her guests, all smiling, clapping. <em> Happy. </em></p><p>She let her worries go. Maybe the food might not be what she had ordered, but her mum had been in charge of sorting everything out and she would <em> never </em> serve subpar food.</p><p>Anyway, she realised, the people here didn’t really care about the food, or the decorations, or the rings, all they cared about was supporting her and Harry.</p><p>It didn’t matter if things hadn’t gone quite according to plan.</p><p>They finally got their happy ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>